the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Monastic Degrees
1ST DEGREE -Focused Mind = The Monastic is resistant to magicks that disorient or stun the mind. -Sound of Silence = Monastic can supernaturally cancel out all noise he makes, allowing him to work, and pray, in true silence. Or beat the sense out of an unsuspecting target he just snuck up on, whichever works... -A Living Force = Through monastic spirituality and ascetic training, a Monastic's body can become rock hard one minute and fleshly and pliant the next. In combat, Monks can strike with surprising force, punching through even some types of armor without breaking a single bone in their arm. 2ND DEGREE -Swiftness = Monk can move swiftly, often outpacing and outmaneuvering opponents. -Increased Constitution = An ascetic lifestyle grants the Monastic a hardy and resilient constitution. -Lightning Reflexes = Through training a Monastic gains increased reflexes to counter attacks and seize initiative. 3RD DEGREE -Sudden Reversal = Monastic, thanks to increased physical talent and training, is capable of incredible close-combat counter attacks and reversals. -Lock = Monastic is most adept (pun, anyone?) at various arm and head locks, pinning opponents and keeping them under control. -Base Weapons Proficiency = Monastic is good at using common, everyday items as lethal weapons. -Disciplined Diet = Thanks to combining his supernatural power with his strict monastic training (and its equally strict diet) the Monk can go for greater lengths of time without food without losing health or performance. 4TH DEGREE -Nerve Damage = Monastic knows where to hit to make it hurt, he can rend nerve clusters and snap little bones with ease. Opponents fighting him will actually take extra damage just from the intense feelings of pain the Monastic knows how to produce. -Increased Accuracy = Monastic training has honed the Monk's skills to the point where he can pin a dart on a bullseye from several yards off. -Increased Acrobatics = Monk is skilled in how to move his body and can more easily dodge missiles and break his fall from greater heights without suffering ill effect. 5TH DEGREE -Telekinesis = Monk can grip things with the power of his mind and move them about. He can lift them up into the air or shove them hard (or do both) to objects no bigger than a large truck. The Monastic can even grab opponents, although the target can resist. -Fearless = Through self-discipline a Monastic has now mastered his emotions and can resist magickal attempts to influence his thoughts or emotions of fear. 6TH DEGREE -Forceful Punch = Monastic can use his telekinesis to add extra force to his punches and kicks. -Hard to Pin Down = Monastic is skilled at getting out of locks himself, able to slip through even the tightest body locks. 7TH DEGREE -Blast Wave of the Mind = Monastic can send out a powerful telekinetic wave that punches everyone before the Monastic backwards hard and violently. -Suspend Fall = Monastic can break his fall by using his telekinesis to slow his own descent. 8TH DEGREE -Throw Weapon = Using his telekinesis, a Monastic can throw his weapon or fire a missile and have it 'travel' an irregular and unnatural path through the air towards its target. Opponents who duck behind walls may find themselves still hit with shots from the Monastic who used his mind to send the bullets on a curve around the wall! -Multi-Tasking = Monastic can lift up, move or otherwise operate several items with his mind. He can do all of this without suffering any loss of focus. 9TH DEGREE -Telekinetic Wall = Monastic can create a temporary 'wall' of telekinetic power through which nothing can pass (or at least through which nothing can pass easily). The Monastic must mentally keep 'pushing' to keep the wall there. The wall lasts for a scene and than shuts down, or goes away the minutes a Monastic gives up or is interfered with by an outside force. -Superior Acrobatics = Monastic can use his telekinesis to push his acrobatic abilities even further. Reports of monks flipping through the air and performing complex martial arts moves above the heads of opponents have their origin in this power. 10TH DEGREE -Rumble = Monastic can let loose with a minor telekinetic shock wave that runs along the ground, tripping opponents up and otherwise making them flat footed for a moment. -The Flow of Life = Monastic has become so attuned to the hidden truth of existence, he can feel the ebb and flow of God's activity. When something important is about to happen or is happening nearby, the Monastic can sense it. This could be the approach of a powerful enemy, the death of someone important to the Adept, a coming storm, etc. 11TH DEGREE -Telekinetic Lock = Monastic can now grapple people with his mind, choking or pinning them with his telekinetic power. -Rebound = The Monastic can grab a missile aimed at him with his mind and send back at the shooter. 12TH DEGREE -Whatever It Takes = Monk can just start grabbing anything in his vicinity and keep throwing it at an opponent with his telekinesis. This power allows the Monk to keep an enemy off balance or on the defensive by constantly barraging him with debris from the battlefield. 13TH DEGREE -I Don't Think So = Monk can actually stop bullets, arrows and other missiles in mid-air using his telekinesis. 14TH DEGREE -Place of Solitude = Monk can form an all-encompassing telekinetic shield about himself, allowing him a self-made sanctuary. The monk must constantly will the shield to exist or it will snap away into non-existence. 15TH DEGREE -Force Lord = Monastic has supreme telekinetic abilities: he can uproot whole buildings and move them about like over sized Legos, or pick up entire crowds of people at once.